


Officer Appreciation

by shaytrevor



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Police, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaytrevor/pseuds/shaytrevor
Summary: Being friendly with town guards gets Paxton exactly what he was asking for, and more.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Officer Appreciation

Paxton strolled into the square. One guard on duty around this time supposedly liked to fool around. He had no clue what the guard looked like—or what any of them looked like.

The helmet face guards made it difficult to make out any kind of facial features, but he figured he could gauge which one. The female guard directing some plaza goers was out, and the one patrolling wide circles around the outskirts wasn’t it either, he was too short. The guard he was looking for was probably the one standing watch in the corner. He took a deep breath.

“Hey, Sir,” he called, walking up to the guard.

The guard turned his head. “State your business, kid.”

He hesitated. “Know any quiet places around here?”

“What? Yeah, just get away from the square and off the street.”

“…uh, want to come with me and find one?”

The patrolman sighed, disinterested. “You’ll find one.”

“I’m trying to have some fun with you.”

“Kid, I’m working.”

“No, I mean to—”

The guard scoffed. “Get lost.”

Paxton tried his luck one last time and groped the guard’s package through his uniform. He felt it only for an instant.

“What the fuck,” the guard blurted, surprised by Paxton’s sudden touch. He reflexively grabbed Paxton by the shirt and growled. “Are you trying to fuck with me?”

Paxton looked directly at his eyes through the guard’s faceplate, worried he’d bit off more than he could chew with the wrong guard. “I’m trying to suck your cock.”

“What?” The guard’s expression changed from aggravation to puzzled surprise, and he let Paxton go. “Are you fucking serious, kid?”

Paxton nodded. “Yea, I’m serious.”

“How fucking old are you?”

“19.”

The guard smirked after a few seconds, and his entire demeanor changed. “Sorry, you got a hell of a way of asking.” He looked into the market square’s center briefly, and then abruptly grabbed hold of Paxton’s shoulder. He gripped Paxton’s forearm behind his back, pushing him out of the square and into an alley. “Let’s go, kid,” he barked, to no one in particular. He manhandled Paxton as they left the square, drawing a few disapproving and judgemental glares toward Paxton.

“Hey, where are you taking me?” This guard was being rough, considering this was supposed to be an act.

“Away, kid. Shut it. No need to make a scene.”

Paxton kept his head down. The guard was the one making the scene.

The guard hissed under his breath to Paxton, “sorry. Can’t just leave my post with looking like there’s a reason.” He moved the two of them into a breezeway splitting a building. The guard shoved him forward. “Keep walking, kid.” The guard stopped, looking around the street to make sure they weren’t being followed, standing posted for a few beats before turning and following Paxton.

Paxton traipsed down the alley with the guard following a few yards behind. “Go left,” he said. “Down that alley.”

This alley was smaller and ran for a few dozen yards. A few directions later, and they were away from the noise of the main square, tucked into an eddy with some crates and barrels.

“This spot’s quiet,” the guard mentioned as he turned the corner after Paxton, who peeked around. “Dead-end. Nothin’s back here.”

As private as it’d get, Paxton supposed. “Great…” by the time he stopped looking around, the guard was already fumbling with his trousers, and he pulled out his hardening cock.

Paxton sank to his knees while the guard stroked himself. His cock wasn’t the biggest, but it was 6" and nicely thick, and the guard kept himself trim.

The guard finally mumbled “alright,” and offered his dick.

Paxton didn’t want to seem too eager, so he gingerly took the guy’s cock into his mouth, slowly taking in more of it. It was as thick as it looked.

When he was comfortable, he got himself into a slow rhythm, breathing through his nose and sucking, breaking to coyly tease the guard with his tongue now and again.

“Hey, Glif, everything okay with that kid?” Booted footsteps were echoing through the alleyway, from where they entered.

Paxton reflexively tried to pull off of the guard’s cock, but the guard kept his head in place with his hand.

Another guard rounded the corner to see Paxton on his knees, his lips around the guard’s cock.

“Oh fuck, Glif! What the hell?”

Paxton tried to pull away, but Glif pushed his head back against his crotch, keeping his cock in Paxton’s mouth. “Relax,” he said. “It was his idea. And keep your voice down.”

“It was his idea?” Gesturing to Paxton. “What’d he do?”

“Nothing, he wanted to blow me,” he said, plainly. The second guard seemed unconvinced, even though it was true. “How’d you find us?”

“I saw you take him through the alley and figured you be back here again. Kid, was this your idea?”

“You’d take his word over mine?”

“Any day—let him go for a second, Glif.”

Glif grunted and moved his hand away so that Paxton could answer. Paxton ached out a gaspy, “it was. I suggested it.” He wiped drool from his mouth.

“See?” Glif had a tinge of smugness in his voice.

The guard shifted, obviously uneasy with letting the situation go. He was also trying to keep his gaze from Glif’s dick.

“You left your post though.”

Glif sighed and stroked his cock. “Fuck off, Alvar. I’ll be back out there in a minute. What could happen?”

There was a moment or two of silence while the two guards stared each other down. Paxton was getting nervous, now that he was caught in the middle. Glif’s reputation must’ve been accurate, though. Even if this fell through, it seemed like he’d get off scot-free—Alvar’s irritation was somehow Glif’s doing, not his.

Glif cleared his throat. “I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re busy.”

Alvar didn’t budge.

“Want me to blow you too?”

Both the guards looked at Paxton, who was still on his knees. It was a shot in the dark, but what could it hurt?

Glif laughed after a moment. “Believe it was his idea now?”

Alvar gawked. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?”

Glif swore under his breath, entertained but Paxton’s audacity.

“Just ’cause this asshole’s got his dick out doesn’t mean it needs to get sucked.”

“I asked him to take it out though.”

Glif shifted. His cock was hard again. “So? What’ll it be?” Glif sounded a touch excited. “He’s good.”

Alvar fidgeted and peered back down the alley beside him, around the corner toward the main street.

Then, he started. “Okay. Fine.”

Paxton relaxed, relieved.

“How do you want to do this? We have a post to get back to.”

Glif waggled his dick by the base to get the boy’s attention, and Paxton went back to sucking off the hornier of the two patrolmen.

“Why don’t you keep watch out by the street, if you’re so concerned about something happening? You can have a go once he and I finish.”

Alvar thought it over briefly, then nodded. “Alright. Keep it quick then. Come get me when you’re…finished.”

Glif grunted an affirmative, so Alvar left the two alone.

“Gods, kid.” Glif sighed, once the other guard was out of earshot. “You’re a riot. Hell, if Alvar wouldn’t budge we could’a just done this later.”

Paxton pulled back to stroke the guard’s cock. “It sounded like this wasn’t the first time he caught you?”

Glif shook his head no. “People try to take an easy way to get out of trouble every now and again when they’re caught. Mostly the thieves and pickpockets.”

Paxton nodded. He rubbed the head of Glif’s cock with his thumb.

“Depending on what they took, it may not just be one guard, especially if we need backup to chase ’em down.” Glif smirked, “and it’s not typically a blowjob.”

Paxton didn’t mention it, but a fantasy of Alvar and Glif taking turns on his ass and mouth in the alleyway crossed his mind. It was a little late to suggest it and Alvar probably wouldn’t take the risk, but Glif might fuck him.

“Would you rather fuck me?”

Glif chuckled, pulling Paxton’s head toward his cock again. “Start with that idea next time.” Paxton licked along the length of Glif’s shaft. “I fuckin’ would, but Alvar’s expecting you to be finished with me quick.”

Glif moaned when Paxton swallowed his length, his cock poking Paxton’s throat. He bent his knees and leaned back against the wall.

Paxton pulled off Glif, saliva arcing from his lips to Glif’s cock. “What about again tonight? You said we could’a done this later.”

“You’re a fucking horny little bastard,” Glif commented.

Paxton scowled at the insult for a moment until the fantasy of getting fucked by both guards popped back again. Gods, he really was fucking horny.

“…I wouldn’t say no to an offer like that, though. My shift’s over at sundown.” Glif smirked. “Alvar won’t get any say in after.”

Maybe a minute or two more of sucking Glif’s cock, and the guard was close and panting. His hips rocked slowly to meet Paxton as he bobbed his head along the guard’s shaft.

“Alright,” he mumbled. “Will you swallow?” Paxton grunted a yes. “Good.” Glif picked himself off the wall and bent his knees. He interlocked his fingers behind Paxton’s head to brace the young man, and _fucked_. Paxton relaxed his jaw and let Glif face fuck him. It wasn’t long before Glif came with a shudder. Paxton swallowed each spurt that hit his tongue, breathing hard through his nose.

The guard slowed once he was fully spent. Paxton drew off Glif’s dick with a sucking pop.

“Wow.” Glif caught his breath. “What’s your name, anyway?”

“Paxton.”

“Well, fuck. Thanks, Paxton.” Glif stuffed his cock away and buckled his belt. “Come back here after sundown.” He patted the stone and mortar wall behind him. “I’m gonna fuck you against this wall.”

Paxton nodded and stood up from his kneel. “Sounds like fun.”

Glif adjusted his uniform. “I’ll go tell Alvar you’re ready.” Before he left, he slapped Paxton’s ass. “Don’t get in any trouble before tonight.”

Alvar turned the corner briefly after Glif left, but looked ill at ease. He wasn’t much interested in anything other than Paxton getting the situation over with as quickly as possible.

He enjoyed Paxton sucking him once he got started, and the guard had a nice cock. His was a little longer than Glif’s, but it wasn’t as thick. It had a tight upward curve to it.

He came much more than Glif did, and Paxton almost had trouble swallowing it all—he didn’t ask how long it’d been since the guard last had sex. Paxton took it though, and when Alvar came down he thanked him and hurried back to the town square.

* * *

A bit after sundown in the evening, Paxton made his way back to the market square. The posted guards didn’t look to be the same from earlier, so he made a beeline for the alleyway.

He had to look twice before he was sure it was Glif standing where they’d met earlier. He hadn’t seen the guard’s face before. Glif had his helmet off and was leaned against the wall in the same spot from earlier, arms crossed, but now that he was off duty and missing the emblazoned chain shirt and shoulder guards, he looked more like a mercenary. He had a handsome face, with short black hair, brown eyes, and a bearded, square jaw.

“Glif?”

He nodded. “Paxton. Glad you found your way back. Alvar sends his regards. He loved the number you did on him.”

“Did you tell him you were coming back tonight?”

“No,” he said, with a grin. “I told you I wouldn’t let him get in my way.”

Glif palmed his trousers to keep a growing erection under control, and Paxton took that as his cue. Paxton unbuckled and rucked down Glif’s trousers, letting his hardening cock spring out. He noticed a patch of dried pre-cum on the inside of the fabric right away, and his own cock stirred—Glif had been thinking about meeting up again with him at least a few times now, from the look of it.

Still, Paxton took Glif’s cock between his lips and started sucking. Glif moaned and grunted at the sensation more sensually than earlier. He moved a hand to Paxton’s hair, guiding him up and down his shaft.

It wasn’t long before Glif popped his cock from Paxton’s mouth. “Gods…I wanna fuck you already.”

“You’re sure we won’t get caught?”

“Patrols don’t come down this way, it’s a dead-end,” he said. “Unless we get too loud, no one’ll know we’re here. Even then, we’d hear footsteps long before they can see us.” He stroked his cock absently.

Good enough. Paxton nodded and began unfastening his trousers.

“I’m not sure if you were hoping for anything specific, but I wasn’t gonna suggest stripping down or anything…just pulling down trousers enough to get at that little ass of yours.”

Paxton didn’t respond verbally, but he faced the wall in the spot Glif gestured to earlier, and with his pants undone, he slid them down over his tight, pale ass.

“Fuck, Paxton.” Glif stepped up behind him and groped at Paxton’s ass cheeks. “You have a nice ass, kid.”

“Thanks.” Glif’s hand was warm and coarse against his bare, soft skin, but the guard’s pawing and admiration made Paxton outrageously horny. He hadn’t cum after he sucked off the two guards earlier. He wanted it probably more than Glif did. “You don’t have lube, do you?”

Glif spread Paxton’s cheeks apart and peeked at the young man’s tight asshole. “I do, actually,” he grinned. “Stopped and got some. But can I rim you?”

Paxton grunted yes, and Glif dropped to his knees enthusiastically. He spread the young man’s ass cheeks apart to lick and probe Paxton’s asshole with his tongue. Paxton moaned softly at the sensation of the guard’s tongue entering him.

When Paxton’s hole finally felt ready and relaxed, Glif stood and gave his cock a few strokes. “You taste great…” He reached behind one crate nearby and pulled a small vial of lube. He popped the cork, tipped some into his hand, and used it to coat himself.

“Ready?”

“Yea,” muttered Paxton, his back arched.

Glif pressed the slick head of his cock against Paxton’s asshole and pushed. It slid in effortlessly. Paxton relaxed and sighed as the rest of the guard’s cock slowly followed.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Glif breathed. He didn’t waste time. Paxton kept his hands plastered against the wall in front of him. Every push into Paxton felt terrific—Glif’s cock was warm and thick, and Paxton’s hole was tight and welcoming.

The two exchanged moans and compliments—“you feel amazing,” “you’re so fucking hot,” “just like that,” “put your hand here.” Fucking in this alley was thrilling by itself. Paxton couldn’t remember the last time he was so unbelievably horny.

Glif kept his pace for long enough, and Paxton couldn’t wait anymore. He wanted Glif to cum in him.

“Glif,” he panted, “fuck me like you did when you came in my mouth.”

Glif didn’t reply, but he tightened his hold on Paxton’s hips and picked up the pace, thrusting into the young man hard and fast. Glif’s trousers buffering the impacts muffled any most noise—the slapping of his hips against Paxton’s cheeks could’ve been heard down the alleyway.

Paxton started stroking his cock. The roughness and abandon with which Glif was fucking him, slipping his cock into Paxton’s insides, was too much. “Fuck, yes…Glif, I’m gonna cum,” he moaned.

“Can I cum in you?” Paxton grunted a yes. “Then do it.”

Paxton kept stroking until he couldn’t take Glif’s cock fucking him any longer and came directly onto the stone wall in front of him with a massive sigh. His hole clenched on Glif’s cock as he orgasmed, pulling the cursing guard over the edge with him. Paxton felt Glif’s cock twitching in his ass while the guard emptied his load inside.

Both of them stood sweating, Glif still inside Paxton, sweating and panting in the cool night air. Glif smacked Paxton’s ass check and pulled his cock out. “Didn’t think I’d be finishing out the day like this.”

Paxton thought the same, but neither of them was complaining about it. He hiked his trousers back up and fastened them.

“Fuck…that was great, Paxton—thanks. Give me a holler if you want to do something like this again.”

“Sure—” Paxton glanced behind himself at the brick wall where he could see the drips of his cum. “You know any other guards into this type of thing?”

Glif chuckled. “Looking for another one for tonight?”

“Oh fuck, no…no, not tonight.”

Glif smiled while he buckled up his pants. “There are couple’a other guys on the watch, yea. You met Alvar for one, but any of the others would be more into it. Want me to introduce you to ’em?”

He thought it over. That fantasy of two helmeted guards being rough and having their way with him flickered into his head again—maybe he could get three or four of them if he played his cards right.

“Would you introduce them to me?”

“Uh, sure, I can put in a good word about you.”

Paxton hesitated, then shook his head. “Remember earlier when you mentioned what happened if you needed ‘backup’ to catch somebody? Something like that may be fun.” He tried playing the idea off a little. He had cum not yet a minute ago, but he would use the opportunity while Glif was still around.

He was confused, but a smirk spread across Glif’s face when he recalled what Paxton was referencing. “You’re a horny mess, Paxton. Fuck. I’m worried they’d be all over you.”

Paxton blushed.

“But I’ll get a guy or two together and find you sometime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback appreciated! Let me know if I missed any tags.


End file.
